Only Love Will Tell
by NekoShina
Summary: New Chapter! After eight years of traveling with Sesshomaru, things couldn't be any better. An old enemy reappears and Sesshomaru has to go into battle with Inuyasha. Two year later, Sesshomaru comes home...with Kagura. How will Rin react?
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone. The name's Shina . This is the first of many fanfics I am hoping to post on . I have two one shots that I am planning on posting within the next week. But anyway. Here's the prologue to OLWT. I hope you like it. R&R please!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. But i do own: Mizuki, Shina, Takahomaru, and any other character in here that isn't shown in the anime or manga.

**Summary**: Living in a castle full of demons maybe hard for most humans, but not for Rin. Rin is now growing up and so are her feelings for her Lord. But why is Kagura constantly showing up?

**Only Love will Tell  
**By: NekoShina

Rating: R (M)

**Prologue**

The hell?

That was the first thing that ran threw my mind as I looked up and saw _her_ on his arm; Standing by his side. The same place I used to be not to long ago.

Looking at her, I could tell she didn't know who I was. Or at least now anyways.

I almost laughed as I saw something close to envy come upon her face as she looked at me. A lot had changed during the time I was away. And from the looks of it, things changed around here as well.

The white roses around the front entrance of the castle that Kaito, the gardener, and I had planted were replaced by yellow tulips. And looking up at most of the windows and balconies, the blood red and gold drapes that Shina and I bought were replaced by royal blue ones. I had a feeling those were probably just two of the many changes the wind witch had made while I was gone.

Seeing a hand offered out, I took my brother's hand as he helped me down the steps out of the demon carriage. Stepping out the carriage, I looked up and I was met with the face of my eldest brother. Giving me an encouraging smile, Takahomaru wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Taka had been there for me a lot in the past year and also helped me the adjust the most to the changes that had taken place. Again, I was reminded why father chose him to lead our people.

Carefully, we made our way up towards the couple standing directly in front of us. I purposely looked everywhere but forward, because I knew _he_ was there. I could feel his eyes burning holes into me the moment I stepped out of the carriage. Secretly, I wondered what he thought of me.

Seeing Movement, I looked left and I saw the many faces of all my friends that I had come to know as my family. Each one standing off towards the side of the castle. One little one in particular caught my attention.

Sweet baby Ayaka.

I giggled as she looked up and dropped the toy she was holding and grinned. Baby wasn't that much of a baby anymore.

Before I could finish the thought, little Aya, took off in my direction. Well...as fast as pup who just learned how to walk can go. She didn't make it too far before she was caught by her mother. Mizuki, my first real friend and mother-figure. She was just as beautiful as I remembered, even with tears running down her face. She smiled at me and mouthed a 'Welcome home'. I nodded and replied with a smile of my own.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath as I felt Takahomaru stop. Soon I heard the smooth, rich voice that was my eldest brother.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Lord Sesshomaru. How's it going?", he asked with a grin.

"Welcome to my castle Lord Takahomaru. All is fine here and with you?"

"Everything's good on this side", said Taka still grinning.

"Good to hear.", replied Sesshomaru. Looking from Takahomaru, Sesshomaru looked down at me again. "Milady."

Hearing his voice, I looked up, only to be embraced in the gaze of the one demon I seemed to think of every single day that I was away. His beautiful gold eyes were just as I remembered. Though I was surprised to see that certain light in them. Surprised, yes, but very pleased to know that he missed me just as I had missed him.

"Lord Sesshomaru. It's been awhile.", I replied with a smile.

"Yes Rin, it has"

I almost smirked when i saw Kagura's mouth drop open out the corner of my eye.

"_RIN!?_"

* * *

**So what did ya think? The real story starts during the next chapter. R&R please!!**


	2. Early Mornings

Okay guys. Here is the real first chapter. This chapter basically is going to introduce you to most of the main characters you will be seeing through out the story.

Also, I would really like to thank every one that reviewed to my story. Especially Sesshy Rin 4ever for being my very FIRST reviewer!! It really meant a lot to me to get those reviews. Thank You.

Anyway, Here's the next chapter!!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own: Mizuki, Shina, Takahomaru, and any other character in here that isn't shown in the anime or manga...so please don't steal.

* * *

**Summary**: It's been eight years since Rin has been with her lord and things couldn't be better. Her relationship with Sesshomaru was a lot more trusting and he was a lot more open with her now then he has ever been. But when things starts getting good, Naraku shows up again and Sesshomaru has to go into battle with Inuyasha.

Two year later, Sesshomaru comes home...with Kagura. What will Rin do? Especially now that she has discovered something about herself that she never, EVER thought would happen.

Only Love Will Tell  
By: NekoShina

Rating: R (M)

Chapter 2  
Early mornings

Opening the door, the figure stepped into the room, staring at the lump that seemed to have appeared on the bed over night. Walking over to the bed, she carefully grabbed the edge of the covers.

_One..._

_two..._

_three __**pull...**_

The figure groaned from the now uncovered bed. "Mizuki!" the figure complained, throwing her arms over her eyes to block out the sun. It ain't work.

"Nope" Mizuki countered "It's time to get up. You got training this morning with Kenta, then your lessons after lunch. So I suggest you get up. NOW." With that she threw the covers onto the foot of the bed and moved over to the second set of double doors in the room. Opening them, she looked into them and pulled out Rin's training clothing. Looking back, she noticed that the young girl had pulled the covers back on and appeared to be asleep. Sighing she thought, 'Time for plan B' "You know Rin, Lord Sesshomaru still hasn't awoken."

"What! But he's always up by now." 'I wonder what's wrong.' Rin wondered

"I know. I really think you should go check on him, BUT!" the old demon warned, seeing the young girl about to sprint out the room, "get ready first."

Sighing heavily, she said. "Okay, Okay I'm going." Giving up, Rin walked into the washroom, where two other servant, Sakura and Kari, had a hot bath prepared.

Finishing her morning bath, she walked back into the room to see her training outfit and obi on the bed waiting on her. Looking towards her weapon chest, she saw it open with her armor, boots and every kind of weapon made staring back at her. Walking to her bed,she found that the demoness had picked out the midnight sliver set.

The outfit was actually one of Rin's favorites. The black pants were low rise, meaning they stopped at her hip bone. They had two buttons that closed them up and had what Kagome called belt loops. There, she put her thin and sliver obi threw and tied it securely in the front. At the bottom of her pants, were a few of the silver honeycomb symbols that her Lord wore on his sleeves. They went around each leg and stopped about mid calf. Her top was cute as well. Pulling the shirt over her head, she would pull it down as far as it would go, which was only at the top of her belly button. The top was a mock wrap in design. The sleeves stopped at her shoulders and the neckline covered what needed to be covered and only stopped low enough to show the jewel that she wore around her neck. In other words, the top fit perfectly. As for designs, the edges were silver, and were it was sewn, even on the pants, the thread was silver as well. She really had to thank the seamstress again.

'I really need to hurry. Somethings up.' And with that, she hurried and put on the outfit as fast as possible.

Pulling the outfit on, she walked over to her desk and picked up the arm bracelet that she had. It was a gift actually, from the Lady of the east, Lady Alayia (A-lay-a). She had two set. One gold and one silver. The bracelet had a spiral design that had diamonds in it. Each set had two in them. One for you arm, and then another to clamped around your thigh, though she only use the thigh one when she was wearing her kimonos. They were beautiful and she was honored to have them.

Clamping it on her upper right arm, she dashed out her room and into the hallway. Running through the corridors, many servants spoke which she kindly gave a quick reply to. They all knew the hyper young girl since she was 8, and with her 16 now, they all knew she was always full of energy. Shaking their heads, they continued their work.

After a few more 'good morning's, a couple turns, and a flight of stairs, Rin was finally at her Lord's room. Opening the door quietly, she walked in and shut it. Looking around the room, she could see that it hadn't changed any from when she redid the room when she was 12.

Back then, the room was very plain. Only consisting of white walls, and a futon. Which left the rest of the room bare except for the closet and weapon chest and a few other items that belonged to her Lord. Basically, it was hideous. Rin, being a girl and all couldn't stand it; especially when she got scared or cold or just wanted to be with her Lord some nights. She didn't understand how he could sleep in a room like that for a hundred plus years and not get upset. Hell, she would've turned the castle upside down if she was forced to sleep there.

So about a year ago, when Sesshomaru was out for a couple of days at a meeting with the Eastern Lord Takashi, Rin put her plan into action. Gathering her best friends Kimiko, Mizuki, Shina, Kai, and Kenta, they all headed out to one of the villages close by.

By the time they got back, they had been two three villages, Two demon and one human, and had a boat load of stuff. Even to this day, Rin still couldn't understand how she got all the stuff in there.

He now had a King size bed with fluffy, and comfortable silk quilts. They were red with his family crest, the crescent moon, on the covers in beautiful golden embroidery. Gold silk sheets with a few red and gold pillows, all in different sizes, were settled at the head of the bed. Above the bed on a red and gold tapestry, was his family crest. A red and gold rug lined the floor and on the walls opposite the door were paintings of his father, mother and other dog demons. He had wooden side tables along with candles, a variety of sizes around the room. Red and Gold drapes covered the door to the balcony, blocking sunlight. In the corner to the left of the balcony and the right to the washroom were a chair and desk. To the right of the balcony on the same wall as the entrance doors, was his weapon chest, that contained the family crest on the doors as well. Oh! And did I forget to mention that his room doors have the crest on them too. Yeah. Well, they do.

Shaking her head, Rin concentrated on the one thing that mattered more than Sesshomaru's new room. Sesshomaru!

Walking towards the bed, Rin could see that a red, gold, and silver lump was indeed buried under the covers. Sitting on the bed Rin stared at the lump for a second.

Carefully, Rin pulled them down, each inch revealing another beautiful feature on her Lord's face. First came his bangs and crescent moon, then came those beautiful golden eyes that were now closed to show the purple stripes across his eye lids. Then came his perfectly shaped nose, along with his purple stripes across his high cheekbones. Last, but _defiantly_ not last, his delicious, soft lips.

Lord Sesshomaru was defiantly a beauty, even with his emotionless mask on. But when he smiled, even the littlest, he has to be the closet thing to a living God on earth. But seeing him sleep, as he is now is a whole different story itself. He looks so peaceful asleep; so much younger and less dangerous.

Lightly, with the gentlest care, Rin traced each feature. His crest, his nose, his stripes, and his lips, finally coming to stop on his delicate right cheek, which she cupped in the palm of her hand.

Smelling something sweet, Sesshomaru inhaled deeply and snuggled into the warmth, falling deeper into sleep.

'He must've been really tired. Probably up late doing paperwork again. I'll let him sleep a little longer', and with that thought, Rin carefully got up off the side of the bed a walked towards the door. Taking one more look at the sleeping demon. She walked out the door and closed it quietly behind her and headed back down the corridor.

Walking into her room, Rin walked over to her weapon chest and pulled on her boots. Grabbing her twins swords, a dagger, and her wrist guards, she strapped up and closed her chest.

Traveling the very short distance from her chest to the balcony, Rin walked out on it and leaned against the railing. Feeling the wind whip through her hair, Rin sighed in contentment.

'It's going to be a beautiful day today.' Looking out over the courtyard, she saw her best friends Kimiko, Shina, and Mizuki sitting in the garden by the fountain. Seeing them laughing, she smiled.

When Rin first came to the castle, it was easy to say that she was intimidated. There were alot of different demons. All different races and all different colors. The first demon she was introduced to was Mizuki. She was told that Mizuki was going to be her guardian; that is when Sesshomaru himself wasn't around. Not only that, but she was to teach Rin the things that she needed to know in order to live there.

Mizuki too was a dog demon. She was so kind and had a personality to match. It was very easy to say that the two got along great. Not only that but she was very beautiful. Mizuki had long dark blue hair that stopped mid back. She had light purple eyes that shined when she smiled and her demon markings, which were a single strip on each side of her face, was the same color purple as well. She didn't carry herself in a cocky way but at the same time, she presented herself in a way that commanded attention.

While Mizuki first started showing her around, they ran into two of her close friends. Shina and Kai. Shina was a Tiger demoness from the Southern Lands. She had long green hair with blue streaks through it that she normally kept in a low ponytail. She had tan color skin and a beautiful smile. Her demon markings were the same color blue that was in her hair and on her forehead rested a beautiful green gem that matched her eyes.

Kai was just plain gorgeous. Kai had jet black hair with red through it that was sorta spiked and framed his face. He had two stripes on each side of his face that were red and tan skin. On his left arm was red tribal markings and he also had a red and black tiger on his back. So Rin figured he must've been a tiger demon too. She was right. Shina and Kai were both elemental tiger demons. Shina was from the south and controlled the elements wind and water and Kai was from from the western lands and controlled fire. They made such a cute couple; even if they weren't mated yet.

Not soon too long after that, they ran into Kimiko who was talking to Kenta. Kenta was a dog demon from the gold clan and Kimiko was a dog demon from the brown clan. Kenta skin was a little lighter than Kai's and had gold color hair. On his forehead was a gold sun and his demon markings were blue. His hair went to his shoulder blades and also like Kai, he had a fair amount of muscles from training but smirked alot instead of smiling. Kimiko was a very gentle and sweet person. She had a darker color skin tone then the rest and had ice blue eyes and demon markings. It contrasted perfectly with her snow white hair.

They meant so much to her. They were the only ones she had. When her family was killed, she was all alone...until she met Sesshomaru.

Shaking her head, Rin cleared her head. Smiling, Rin jumped off the balcony and landed a few feet away from the group of women.

Looking up at the girl who was making her way towards them, Shina shook her head. "I still don't see how a human can do that."

Looking up from the fountain she was sitting on, Mizuki smirked. "Oh, so she finally shows herself to the land of the living."

"Ha ha Mizuki", she replied facing the woman. "Today's gonna be great." she said stretching.

"What's got you so cheery today?", Kimiko asked eyebrow raised.

"N-Nothing. I'm just ready to start training. That's all.", she replied blushing.

"Then whats with the blush huh," asks Mizuki with her know-it-all smirk. "Feeling kinda _hot _there Rin?" Flicking water in the young girl direction.

"NO!" she almost screamed causing Mizuki to giggle.

"I bet I know what's wrong with her." Kimiko says looking towards Shina.

"Yep and let me take a good guess." Shina replied smirking. Putting the blades down that she just finished polishing, she continued. "I believe his name begins with a 'Sess'...ends with a 'Maru'" And at that, all three of them looked at the now red version of Rin. They were still laughing when Kai and Kenta walked into the courtyard.

"Now what did you three do that has Rin looking like a tomato?" Kai asks eyebrows raised.

"Do please tell." Kenta added as he sat down next to Kimiko and wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh nothing." Kimiko says looking up at him "Just mentioned a few parts of Sesshomaru's name and Rin here went all red."

"Oh. I get it now." Kai says after helping Shina stand and giving her a kiss. "So that's where you were rushing off to earlier this morning." Kai smirked when she shot a look at him.

"You guys are so mean." pouted Rin

"Okay okay. I guess we should get started before we keep Rin from her love for too long." Kissing Kimiko on the cheek, Kenta helped her to stand and turned towards Rin.

"Right. NO! I mean no but...yea...I...no he...you know what. Forget it." Throwing her hands in the air, Rin started off towards the training grounds. The group laughed.

"I guess I should go start work then.", Mizuki says standing up from her seat on the fountain.

"Yea. Me and Kimiko are gonna head out for a little and visit to the marketplace.", stated Shina as Kimiko nodded. "Kai, don't you got a meeting soon?", Shina asked.

"Ah Shit! I knew I forgot something. Bye babe." Stealing a quick kiss he ran off. "Bye guys!" he called behind him.

"I guess everyone has something to do. Okay well, talk to you guys later" said Kenta.

"Buh bye!!"

"See ya"

"Have fun"

And with that, they all walked off there separate ways. Reaching the training grounds, Kenta saw Rin practicing her drills. Shaking his head he looked towards the sky,"Today's gonna be crazy."

* * *

And there you have it. The first official chapter! How did you like it? I know it was sorta boring but I had to introduce everyone or you would've been lost. ok well. Review please!!

-Shina out-


	3. The Makings of a Lady

I just want to thank everyone that reviewed. Your reviews really did encourage me to finish writing this. Especially Angel of Blood.

Fenikkusuken-san also inspired me to finish writing as well. I realized that my problem wasn't that I didn't know what to write but more because of the fact that I didn't know how I was going to put it down. Did that make any sense? lol Basically she suggested that i redo my outline. And I did. And the story is going to continue as originally planned. I even threw in some things that I didn't plan to write before!! She really is my idol.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own: Mizuki, Shina, Takahomaru, and any other character in here that isn't shown in the anime or manga so please don't steal.

**Summary**: It's been eight years since Rin has been with her lord and things couldn't be better. Her relationship with Sesshomaru was a lot more trusting and he was a lot more open with her now then he has ever been. But when things starts getting good, Naraku shows up again and Sesshomaru has to go into battle with Inuyasha.

Two year later, Sesshomaru comes home...with Kagura. What will Rin do? Especially now that she has discovered something about herself that she never, EVER thought would happen.

Only Love will Tell  
By: NekoShina

Rating: R (M)

Chapter 3  
The Makings of a Lady

Running out the castle towards the front entrance, Kimiko met up with Shina, who was leaning against the gate. "Okay girl, you ready to go?", she asked.

"Yup." Shina smiled. "Think we can break our record?"

Signaling to the guards to open the gate, the two demoness took off running towards the Western Land's demon market. "Well duh." Kimiko replied as she rolled her eyes.

Shina just laughed. "You know what I mean Kim. Rin has always been our...powerhouse."

Kimiko laughed. "Yeah. I swear that girl just has TOO much energy sometimes."

Shaking her head, Shina continued. "Yep. Sesshomaru has his hands full with that one."

Laughing again, Kimiko replied. "C'mon Shina. Let's double time it." And with that, all that could be seen were two streaks of color running through the trees of the dense green forest.

* * *

Midday was approaching and Kenta and Rin had yet to stop training since they started four hours ago. Both fighters had sustained a good amount of damage but they were still going as strong as ever.

"You bitch!!", yelled Rin as she propelled off the tree she was knocked into. Twisting in the air, she aimed straight for the smirking Kenta. Jumping out of the way, Kenta barely had enough time to dodge again as Rin sword came in contact with the ground where he was just standing.

"What? Don't tell me your slowing down.", he taunted. 'Fuck', Kenta inwardly cursed as he received a hard kick in the stomach. 'Damn that girl has speed.' he groaned. Flipping backwards, Kenta avoided a dual slash followed up by a rounded kick towards the head. 'Time to kick it up a notch.'

Unsheathing his sword, Kenta charged at Rin. Shifting right, Rin avoided the sword but had to duck quickly causing Kenta's sword to cut the air where her head was moments before. Jumping back a couple feet, Rin brought her swords into position as she waited to see what Kenta's next move would be. Soon, the two found themselves circling each other.

"Now. What was that you were saying Kenta?", Rin growled.

"Who me?" Kenta asked smartly.

"No Jaken.", she replied rolling her eyes.

"At-ti-tude." Kenta sung out as they came to a stop. Shifting her feet, Rin said, "Kiss it."

Swords clashed as all three swords locked. Forcing his weight into it, Kenta smirked. "Wow. And you kiss Sesshomaru with that mouth?"

Rin blushed, "Shut up Kenta", she said pushing back causing some of her hair to fall over her shoulder.

"So you admit it." Breaking the embrace, Kenta swung at Rin mid section causing her to jump back to keep from getting her stomach cut open.

Relaxing her stance some, Rin's expression became puzzled some, "What makes you guys think that me and Sesshomaru have something going on. It's not like that." Rin defended, her brown eyes questioning.

"Right." Kenta nodded. "You guys like each other. But Rin," he smirked. "If your getting some, your getting some."

"That's it." Charging at Kenta, Rin was dead set on killing. Laughing, Kenta fell into his stance.

* * *

"Then he started to pout. I told him not to do it.", she said as she finished her story. Looking at her companion, she saw her holding her stomach laughing.

"Oh Kami." She finally said. "Wait until I see him. I'm never going to let him live this down." Kimiko giggled pushing her white bangs out of her face.

"Your not the only one." Shina smirked. Together, the two girls walked towards the entrance to the market. Walking through the tall white arch, the whole scenery changed from quiet forestry to a big, busy marketplace.

The Western Land Demon Market was the biggest demon market in Japan and the items that were sold varied in everything from dirt to slime and from spells to dragons. Having to meet the Western Lord's standards, The Demon Market was no less than clean and organized; well...as close to organized as a market could get.

Walking straight through the entrance, the first thing you saw was a big, beautiful gold water fountain. The marketplace seemed to center itself around it so all the building and stands sorta circled it. There were also small walkways that led to other areas such buildings, homes, eating areas, inns and even places for demon children to play in.

If you wanted to find anything, this would be the place to find it.

"So.", Shina started. "Where to first?"

Tapping her chin, Kimiko looked around, "Well...what if we made a stop by Miho-san." She finally said. "Kenta said that he needed to get more training outfits. And so do I. It's only fair to guess that you and Kai probably need more as well."

Shina nodded. "Yea. I think it's about time we had a upgrade. We've bought enough cloth this year to clothe the entire Western Army." She said as she looked around. Spotting what see was looking for, Shina grinned.

"Okay, so first off we head to Mih- Shina?" Dumbfounded, Kimiko looked around to see if she could see where her friend went off too. It didn't take long for her to find her best friend walking back towards her with her arms full of food. Kimiko sighed.

Looking up from the food, Shina asked "What? Like you weren't hungry."

* * *

Looking out the window, the figure watched as the fighters continued to train.

Looking up at his distressed mate, Daiki placed his knife down. "Mizuki?"

"Yes."

"What's the matter. What's wrong?" He asked as he started to make his way towards her.

"Nothing Dai. Everything's fine." She smiled.

"No it's not." He said. Frowning, he ran his figures through her dark blue hair. Leading her away from the window, he led her to the private dining area. This area had to the be one of the many secret areas in the castle where only a select few were allowed to go. The entire wall opposite the entrance, was a window made of special glass. You could see out the window, but you could not see in. Outside, it appeared to be just a regular wall. Inside the room, there were an assortment of pillows everywhere along with a low table to place food and drinks.

Sitting down, he pulled her onto his lap. "Now." he started. "What's going on. And I want the truth."

Mizuki sighed. "Well...Sesshomaru gave me a scroll today. He said that he wants Rin to learn everything in it. That she is expected too."

Knowing his mate wasn't done, he stayed quiet and let her continued.

Mizuki looked out the window towards the girl in mention, she smiled. "It's the Lady's scroll."

* * *

The clink of a sword being sheathed rang through the field as Kenta walked towards the panting Rin. "Okay Rin. I think we're done for the day."

Sheathing her own swords, Rin replied. "Okay." a second later, Rin fell out on the ground.

Laughing, Kenta picked her up bridal style and headed towards the nearest entrance. "Don't die on me Rin. What would I tell Mizuki if the girl she considered her own died?"

"That you killed me with your intense training." She teased pushing her damp bangs out of her face.

"Yeah that would work SOO well." he said rolling his eyes.

Arriving at the kitchen entrance, he pushed the door open with his foot and walked in with Rin and sat her down on a near by counter. Leaning on the counter he asked, "So what are you going to do now? Shina and Kim won't be back for awhile and Kai is still in the meeting."

"First, I have to go up to my room to wash up and change." she answered. "Then...I have to meet Mizuki in the study for my lessons."

"Oh yea...Okay well im out of here." he said pushing off the counter.

"Where you going?" Rin asked.

"Not here." he said casting a wave over his shoulder.

Shaking her head, Rin jumped off the counter and started off towards her room. Making a right then a left, Rin was in the main hall way leading to the front of the castle. Walking through the hall, she passed the eating room to the right and a sitting area to the left. Walking a little further, she came to the giant front entrance area, with the doors to her right and the staircase at her left. Running up the staircase, she made a right and continued down the hall to her room.

Opening her door, she walked in and shut it behind her. Removing her weapons, she placed them on her bed and continued to take off her boots and arm guards along with her arm cuff. "Oh my God i'm so sore." she thought out loud.

Sighing, Rin walked into her bathing room where she took off everything except her necklace. Placing her clothes in a basket, she stepped down into the water and waded over to the basket of soap.

Going through the bottles, Rin pulled out a small purple one and a light green one. The purple one was a lavender soap and the little green was lily and jasmine. 'Let's see. Which one...' Deciding on the lily and jasmine, Rin placed the other one back down and started to wash.

After she was finished, Rin grabbed the towel next to the water and wrapped herself in it. 'Sakura always makes sure that everything is ready.' she smiled.

Walking out the bathing room and into the main room, Rin picked up all her weapons, opened her weapons chest and placed them back into their proper places. She did the same with her armor.

Walking to where she kept her clothes, Rin pulled out a beautiful blue and white kimono. It was a very light blue and that faded to white at a diagonal to the right. So It was very simple and she paired it with a white obi.

Sesshomaru had learned a long time ago that Rin was a very active child. As a result, he started to get all her kimonos made a little shorter for the simple fact that she wouldn't hurt herself running or something. Rin was thankful.

Drying off, she put on her clothes and clipped back on her arm cuff. Walking towards her desk, she picked up the matching silver leg cuff and clamped it on as well.

Grabbing the brush she started to brush her hair while looking at herself in the mirror. Brown eyes with hazel specks went over her body as she made sure that everything looked presentable. Running the brush through her dark brown hair once more, she placed it down and tossed her hair back over her shoulder. "This is as good as it's going to get right now."

Walking out the door, Rin headed towards the stairs, passing them and continuing down the hall. Making a right at the end of the hall, she continued down the hall until she got to a set of stairs on the right. Going up the stairs, she was led to the hall that lead to Sesshomaru's room.

Continuing on, she passed a set of double doors on the left and a two set on the right. Finally, she came to a stop at the last set of double doors. On those doors were Sesshomaru's family crest. Quietly opening them, she walked in and closed them. Looking towards the bed, she saw the covers pushed back and the bed empty.

Confused, Rin looked around the room, only to see it empty. Rin made her way to Sesshomaru's bathing room only to find the silver haired beauty sitting in the water with his eyes closed. "You may come in Rin."

Smiling Rin, walked further into the room and sat down next to the water. "Good Afternoon Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded. Opening his eyes, he looked at her. "Have you had your lessons yet?"

Shaking her head, "Nope. Not yet." She replied, "I wanted to check on you first. To see if you were up and to see if you were ok. You slept in late today...and I didn't bother you because I thought that maybe you had stayed up late again doing paperwork."

Sesshomaru nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. "Jaken brought in some important papers that needed to be read and signed as soon as possible. I had only gone to sleep after the moon reached the center of the sky."

"Hmm." came her reply. Not even looking at her, Sesshomaru knew that Rin was upset. He could feel it. "There is nothing to get upset for Rin." he said looking at her. All he got was a huff. Standing up he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. Grabbing Rin's hand he pulled her up to a standing position.

Leading her out the bathing room, he instructed her to sit. Seeing her sit down on his bed, he walked to where he kept his clothes and pulled out a white and black set that were exactly like his red one. Bringing it with him, he walked towards Rin and put his clothes on the bed. Taking off the towel, he started to dry off.

Rin wasn't embrassed or uncomfortable at all. She had walked in on Sesshomaru on accidents plenty of times and he had walked in on her. They had seen everything there were to see on each other. They even bathed together at times.

Rin handed him his hakamas. "I'm not upset.", she said finally.

Raising an eyebrow, Sesshomaru stepped into his hakamas and preceeded to tie them together. "You should know by now that you out of everyone can not lie to this Sesshomaru."

"I know." she sighed. Jumping up off the bed, Rin walked to into his bathing room and returned with a brush.

"Then why do you try anyway?" he said as he sat on the bed.

"Because." Climbing back on the bed, she moved to where she was behind him. Picking up a section of hair, Rin gently started to brush the silver strands. "You out of everyone in this castle needs rest. You work all day and hardly get any. When your not in the castle, your on patrols and even then you dont take time to relax." she scolded.

'Why does she care so much? I am a demon.' "Rin I'm a demon."

"It dosen't matter. Even the strongest demons get tired. You included." Finishing his hair, she jumped off the bed, intent on leaving the room.

Grabbing her arm, Sesshomaru pulled her to him ready to question her actions. But after taking one look at her face and seeing how upset she really was, he reconsidered.

Pushing her bangs out of her face, Sesshomaru got a good look at her face. Groomed bangs framed her heart shaped face as her beautiful brown and hazel eyes shone with emotion.

"This Sesshomaru will be fine."

Rin sighed. She knew there was no point in arguing over this. "Good."

"You must not keep Mizuki waiting much longer Rin." Dropping his hand, Sesshomaru returned to his bed and grabbed his haori. "I will be in my study if you require anything. Is that understood."

"Yes my lord." Seeing him incline his head, Rin turned and left the room.

Walking to the window, Sesshomaru stared out into the sky. 'It's different.' he told himself. 'She's not learning to become my mate, she's being taught her responsiblities. I will NOT be like father.'

* * *

Opening the door to the study, Rin walked in to find Mizuki sitting at the table reading over a old looking scroll.

Hearing Rin come in, Mizuki looked up and smiled. He purple eyes shining. "Good Afternoon Rin." She said.

"Good Afternoon Mizuki." Rin smiled. Closing the door, Rin walked over towards the table and took a seat right next to her as she waited for Mizuki to speak.

A few moments later, Mizuki looked up from the scroll and to the young lady on her left. Staring at Rin for a second, She handed the scroll over to her.

Carefully, Rin took the scroll from her hands. "Mizuki what is this? It looks pretty old."

Mizuki giggled. "That's because it is." Looking out the window, she continued. "That old scroll in front of you hasn't seen light in thousands of years...open it Rin."

Gingerly, Rin opened the scroll. Rolling it out Rin read the heading, "The Lady's Scroll...Mizuki?"

Looking over at the young girl, Mizuki couldn't help but smile. "Our Lord asked me personally to give this too you...and that you learn everything in it...Rin...starting today, you will no longer be Sesshomaru's ward. You will become a Lady. You will become The Lady of the Western House"

* * *

Hmmm. So whatcha think? Next Chapter will be up later today.


	4. And it begans

**

* * *

**

NOTE:

This is the fourth chapter. The **FOURTH!!** If you haven't read chapter three go back now!! Chapter three is no longer the author's note. **I deleted it!**! **I DELETED THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AND PUT THE **_**REAL**_** CHAPTER THREE!!**. So if you haven't read it **GO BACK!!**! or you might be a little lost.

Okay in this chapter a couple of military term will be mentioned. Seeing as i don't know THAT much about the military, please don't yell at me if i get some of them wrong. I only remember some of what my uncle told me.

Here's the next chapter as promised!! :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own: Mizuki, Shina, Takahomaru, and any other character in here that isn't shown in the anime or manga so please don't steal.

**Summary**: It's been eight years since Rin has been with her lord and things couldn't be better. Her relationship with Sesshomaru was a lot more trusting and he was a lot more open with her now then he has ever been. But when things starts getting good, Naraku shows up again and Sesshomaru has to go into battle with Inuyasha.

Two year later, Sesshomaru comes home...with Kagura. What will Rin do? Especially now that she has discovered something about herself that she never, EVER thought would happen.

Only Love will Tell  
By: NekoShina

Rating: R (M)

Chapter 4  
A New Beginning

"A..a..a L-Lady?"

"Yes Rin." she smiled. "A lady. And not just the Lady of the West AND house."

"Both!! But Why? Shouldn't Sesshomaru's mate become Lady of the West. I am not his mate. Why would I be chosen to carry such title Mizuki?", asked a perplexed Rin.

Mizuki just continued to smile. "Rin you know just as well as all of us that Lord Sesshomaru does not have a mate. And chances are that it will be a very long time until he even starts to consider. A few nights ago, Sesshomaru called me to his study. After talking for awhile, he announced that he had made his decision. Last Night, he gave me this scroll."

Hearing a knock, Mizuki called for the person to enter. A servant with long fire red hair and pale blue eyes came in. Placing the tray on the table, she bowed and addressed them. "Lady Rin, Mizuki-san. " Standing to her full height, the servant then left the room in the same manner she came in.

Seeing the door close, Rin turned to Mizuki. "Do they already know?"

Mizuki shook her head. "We always knew. Why do you think everyone addressed you as 'Lady'." Mizuki smiled. "The moment you arrived at the castle, we knew something was different about you. At first, some thought you were a prisoner. But that didn't make any sense. Why would a demon as powerful as Lord Sesshomaru take a small _human_ child as a prisoner. Later some idiot of a servant actually suggested that you were a concubine! But that too seemed ridiculous. You were WAY too young and the lord had more pride than that. Needless to say, the servant was killed the moment Sesshomaru found out. He also dared anyone else to make any other such statements about you."

Looking to her right and seeing Rin's face, she decided she would save the girl from anymore embarrassment. "But anyway...after awhile we started to see the real you. It didn't matter that you the only human in a castle full of demons. You treated everyone with the same kindness and loving smile that you always seemed to carry around with you. You alone made this dull castle seem to come alive. Everyone that met you fell in love with you and that only made Sesshomaru even more protective." Mizuki laughed as she remembered the threat Sesshomaru made to all the males in the castle. Long story short, If you even _think _about touching her, you die.

"Okay. But why me? Why not you? You've been around the castle longer than I have Mizuki. You know more about it than I do or probably ever will." She asked. Mizuki just shook her head.

"Rin honey I'm already mated. I have a mate and I wouldn't change that for anything in this world."

"Oh yea..."

Mizuki laughed. "You have changed him Rin. Whether you realize it or not. Our Lord has never been this way. I never thought I would see the day his whole demeanor would change because of one human girl. He has spared hundreds just because cried and asked him too. He would never have done that for anyone else. And remember when you were mad because Jaken destroyed all the flowers you worked so hard to collect." Rin smiled.

"Yeah. He had Kaito and a few more demons create the garden out back."

"Exactly. He would never have done that at all for anyone else. Besides...you know Sesshomaru far much better than I do or could ever want too. You and him share a bond that not many have. From what you told me, you can feel each other's emotions. That's special honey. Especially, since you two aren't mates."

"Okay well I can see Lady of the Western House but Lady of the West also?"

Mizuki sighed. 'This is going to take awhile.'

* * *

"Miho-san!! Are you in here! Hello!!"

"Helllooo! Are you there!!" Shina laughed as a thought came to her. "Echo!! Echo!!"

Kimiko laughed. "Shina."

Laughing could be heard coming from deep inside the hut. "Okay okay, I'm coming. Hello girls." The woman smiled.

"Miho-san! it's been awhile." Both girl ran up to hug the older demon who just laughed. "Yes it has. And seeing as your here... I'm guessing you need more clothes." She concluded with her 'You-know-I-know' look. Their guilty looks were all she needed. Smiling she turned away.

"Follow me girls."

Following the fox demon, Shina and Kimiko shared a huge grin. Miho had told them their last visit here that she would have a special surprise for them. Whenever they came to Miho's they always left with nothing but the best so they knew it had to be something great.

Pushing a door open, Miho walked into a large open area. The girl guessed this was where Miho spent most of her time.

Walking over to a chest on the right side of the room, Miho pulled out four bundles of clothes. "Okay girls. I have some special for you."

First Miho handed Kimiko a bundle of clothes. "These are for the boys. It's made of Dragon Hide and silk."

Running a hand over it, Kimiko replied. "It's so soft. Are you sure it will last?"

Miho just laughed. "Yes Kimiko. Dragon hide is very tough. If cut it will regenerate and because it is infused with silk, the material feels soft to the skin. Would you really prefer something as hard as dragon hide against your skin?"

Kimiko shook her head "Nope. Not really."

Turning to Shina, she handed her the other bundle. "Now these are for you two and Rin. These are just like the boys only difference is made of Maiden's Silk. It's the same as the Dragon hide but Maiden's Silk is made for a woman."

"The colors are beautiful." She said in awe as the looked over the bundle.

Miho smiled. "Now. After you leave here, head over to armory and tell the fire demon there that you are coming for a package from me. Okay? Now get going."

Arriving at the entrance, both girl gave Miho a hug. "Thank you Miho-san.", Shina said.

"No problem girls. Now go! It's getting late and i'm sure Lady Rin and the boys will be getting worried."

Kimiko laughed. "Yeah your right. Bye Miho-san!"

Waving, both the girls took off in the direction of the armory.

* * *

A crash was heard as a chair was thrown against the wall.

"I thought all of this was settled!!"

"It was!", yelled Ryouta.

"Then why the hell am I JUST hearing this!!" seethed Kai.

"General please." pleaded Shouta. "Getting upset won't help anything right now."

"The lieutenant is right." agreed Yuuta. "You have a right to be upset but yelling won't help anything at this point. We all knew the Ryuu were coming back. It was already foretold."

Growing, Kai gripped the edge of the table as he looked around the room at the demon in the room. Earlier that week, he was asked to attend a mandatory meeting. He knew it had to be important but this...

In the room were Shouta, his Lieutenant General and Ryouta, his Major General. Both demons were brothers and fox demons. Shouta had royal blue hair with bright green eyes and his younger brother Ryouta had Fire red and orange hair along with deep, chocolate brown eyes.

Along with the brothers were Nanami and Yuuta. His Colonel and advisor. Nanami was an elemental demon that controlled water. She had aqua blue hair with a sliver streak in the front that went down her back and silver eyes. The markings on her arms were also aqua blue. Yuuta was a dog demon with shoulder length black hair and gold eyes. His markings were a deep red.

Shaking his head, Kai sat back down in his chair. Running his hands down his face, he growled. 'Not now. She's not ready...'

"Wow. Who knew cats could growl." said a smirking Kenta as he walked in the door.

Pointing a finger towards the gold haired dog demon, Kai's red eyes started to glow. "Don't...start..."

"Whatever. So what's up?" he asked sitting down smirking at Kai.

"The Ryuu." replied Ryouta.

That caught Kenta's attention. Sitting straight up he asked. "What about them?"

Growling Kai answered. "There making a come back."

* * *

"A package!! This is NOT a package!! This is...this...it's not a package!!", yelled Shina.

"Are you absolutly sure this is what Miho-san wanted to give to us.", Kimiko asked the fire demon.

The demon nodded. "This is what Miho-san want to give you. Oh!! I almost forgot."

"Theres's More!! Oh God!!", she cried. Llooking up at the sky she asked, "Why..."

"Shina!"

"That's not a package Kimiko." The tiger demoness looked ready to cry.

Kimiko shook her head. "We'll manage...somehow."

"No we won't." mumbled Shina who was kneeling on the ground hugging her knees and drawing circles in the ground.

Kimiko sighed. 'And they call me the drama queen.'

Hearing the fire demon come back, Kimiko turned his in the direction and Shina stood up. The demon placed a smaller yet big box next to the other one. Kimiko sweat-dropped while Shina started to cry.

'How are we going to take all this!? It better be worth it...'

* * *

Rolling the scroll back up, Rin looked towards Mizuki. They had just finished going over the scroll.

"So by taking on these responsibilities, you will be expected to make appearance along Lord Sesshomaru at meetings, gatherings, balls, etc. until his new mate and Lady of the West is found. As Lady of the Western House you are also responsible for making sure the castle is ran smoothly while the Lord is both here and away. That includes when the annual meeting is held here every four years. When that time comes you will have to make sure that each Lord's room meets there standards and that each one is assigned a servants. That shouldn't be too hard seeing as you are already familiar with them and you know them fair enough. But we will talk about that later. When Lord Sesshomaru is out, you are to take command of the castle and everyone in it. And those are basically the basics." Looking over at the teen, Mizuki turned serious.

"Are you ready for this Rin. Since Lord Sesshomaru has no mate. You will have to perform both the duties of the Lady of the Western House and most of those of the Lady of the West. Will you accept?"

Looking straight into Mizuki eyes, Rin smiled. "I accept."

* * *

I hoped it came out alright. I was working on that the whole day XD

review please!!


	5. Confirmed Suspicions

Guess what... i'm back.! hehehe I missed you guys.! I really did lol I have a new laptop now though. All mine and no one else can get on it but me. (So no more worries about viruses and what not LOL)

Let's seeeeee... since I've been gone, I have graduated high school and now i'm in college. Im actually taking an English course now so HOPEFULLY that will help some. geesh. I am determined to get these stories finished and start some new ones. As you guys can tell, i've gathered a good case of procastination. *sweatdrop*

Anyways! Keep looking for updates.! Enjoy.!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own: Mizuki, Shina, Takahomaru, and any other character in here that isn't shown in the anime or manga...so please don't steal.

* * *

**Summary**: It's been eight years since Rin has been with her lord and things couldn't be better. Her relationship with Sesshomaru was a lot more trusting and he was a lot more open with her now then he has ever been. But when things starts getting good, Naraku shows up again and Sesshomaru has to go into battle with Inuyasha.

Two year later, Sesshomaru comes home...with Kagura. What will Rin do? Especially now that she has discovered something about herself that she never, EVER thought would happen.

**Only Love Will Tell**  
By: NekoShina

**Rating:** R (M)

**Chapter 5**  
**Confirmed Suspicions**

The trees rustled with the breeze of the cool spring air as delicate cherry blossom drifted through the sky and into the lake below. One by one they slowly fell; each dancing to the soft melody drifting from a nearby tree.

A lone figure laid draped over a thick branch that jotted out over the lake. Her long hair bellowed in the wind as she hummed the words of a song long forgotten. This had become a ritual for her. Every evening, after all her work was done, Rin would sneak away to her secret garden for just a moment of comforting solitude.

Two years later, and the castle was just as lively, if not more. Mizuki and Daiki we're still as in love as ever, and Kai and Shina eventually followed in their footsteps and mated about a year ago. The entire engagement was magnificent. It turns out that taiyoukai and their families have a very special way of mating. Once the actual mating was done, a very human-yet-unhuman-like ceremony took place.

Shina never spoke much of her life before she came to the Western Lands, and all Rin knew about her was that she was from the Southern Lands. Having to be the only territory she never got a chance to venture into, Rin always imagined the Southern Lands as a beautiful, forbidden wonderland. Shina's grandmother and grandfather arrived a few days later along with many high standing members of the demon world. Rin was very excited to see Lady Alayia from the Eastern Lands, as well as her Lord's brother Inuyasha and his small clan. Later that night, Koga, prince of the Northern Lands, as well as his family and mate arrived and settled into their rooms.

The entire event had to be the most mesmorizing thing Rin had ever witnessed. The ceremony lasted only three days; the first day being the festival. Normally, the two-day event took place in the territory of the highest ranking demon between the two mates. So it puzzled Rin why the ceremony didn't take place in the Southern Lands since Shina was apparently a princess. But since Kai and his family served under the Great Inu no Tashio from centuries, the ceremony took place in the Western Lands. When Rin questioned Shina about it, Shina just shook her head and replied that the Western Lands _was_ her home and had been such for a very long time. Brushing it off, Rin accepted the answer and continued to marvel at her surroundings.

Once entering into the Western Lands, guest made there way into the Demon Market where they were met with an array of sights and smells. The streets were lined with lanterns and demons of all shapes and sizes were galavanting around excitedly. Gentle, yet festive music floated throughout the town square. The smell of exotic food made mouths water while others marveled as performers danced across the frozen lake, courtesy of Kimiko and Nanami, reinacting tales that were long forgotten. The entire territory was celebrating this wonderful occasion. On the second day, everyone was to gather at the shore as the ceremony took place. Two dog demons from the White Clan along with both Nanami and Kimiko as well as Shina's grandmother, worked together as an alter of ice and cloud was built upon the water's surface. As night turnt into day, a parade of demons made their way to the shore, parting ways to make room for the royals who would take there spots upon the huge floating alter. At the bottom was Koga and his mate Ayame. On either side of them were his father and Ayame's grandfather. Right above them on the left was Lady Alayia and her mate Lord Isas, with Shina's Grandmother right above them. On the right of the Eastern rulers, and above Koga and his family, was Inuyasha and Kagome with Sesshomaru and Rin right above them. At the very top was Shina and Kai stand on the respective sides with Shina's Grandfather leading the ceremony. Music floated through the area as the two repeated after the the ancient demon lord. The ceremony conclude with an explosion of lights and cheers as the happy couple said their goodbyes, and took off to some hidden resort to consumate their marriage.

Rin smiled at the memory. "One of these days, i'll find the right one for me... might not have a huge ceremony like Shina did, but at least someone will love me... What do you think Kyo?"

A soft growl met her ears and she giggled.

A few months after the couple returned, they were accompanied by a beautiful white tiger demon. It was about the size of Kiara, Sango's demon cat, and was covered in black stripes. He had eyes the same color as Sesshomaru's with a sapphire colored moon on it's forhead. In the center of the moon rested a small baby blue colored gem. Shina explained that he belonged to her family, and served it's master faithful for centuries. She also explained that his name was Kyo, and shockingly enough, he was a gift from her grandmother. Three months after Rin accepted her duties, the Western Lands were ambused by a huge group of rouge bandits. AnUh sacrificed his life to protect Rin from a would-have-been-fatal injury. As Rin looked into the feline's beautiful gold eyes, Kyo jumped on her and started licking her face. Needless to say, the two had been best friends ever since.

Jumping out of the tree, Rin straightened her kimono and the two made their way back into the castle. Once inside, Kyo took off towards the kitchen leaving Rin standing alone and laughing at her silly companion.

Making her way to her room, Rin took her time freshing up. Over the past two years, little had changed about Rin or her space. The only thing Rin did change was her wardrobe choices. A few moon cycles after accepted her royal duties, Rin felt it was time for a small personal change. Rin donated all her old kimonos to some local orphans, and restocked her huge wardrobe with age (and status) appropiate attire. Her kimonos were now back to regular length, but since Rin was still pretty active, all her everyday kimonos had a long split that ran from the bottom of her left leg up to mid thigh. Rin actually perferred these over her old ones. These made her feel more like the adult she was, and not that she was self absorbed, but it complemented her figure nicely.

Sitting down at her desk, she remembered the first time she showed Sesshomaru her new attire.

He had been gone for four entire moon cycles this time. Once returning, Rin entered his room to find him standing at his window. At first he did not acknowledge her. It wasn't until after his bath when Rin was brushing out his hair, did he notice Rin's leg peaking out from the slit of her favorite blood red kimono. Once his braid was secure,Rin turned to leave the room only to stop when she heard him speak. "You look beautiful my Lady."

Rin caught herself blushing. It was very rare to receive a complement from the stoic demon. Nonetheless, it was one of Rin's most cherished memories.

Standing up, Rin checked her appearance. This time she was adorning a pure white kimono with a baby blue obi. Tucked inside her obi was her favorite bladed fan, as well as a dagger from the set Sesshomaru had forged for her. While Shina, Kai, Kenta and Kimiko got their weapons reforged by Miho's trusted blacksmith, Sesshomaru ordered Totosai to forge Rin a weapon of her own. The result of him temporarily losing a fang was two twin blades (Rin's favorite weapon combination) and a small dagger for extra protection. Her favorite necklace laid upon her chest, and her hair fell straight down her back. Smiling at her reflection, Rin made her way out of her room in search of the one man who never seemed to stay in his own home for long.

Making her way across the castle, Rin checked the study first.

No Sesshomaru.

Sighing, she continued down the hall and pushed open the huge double doors.

'Nope...'

Crossing the room, Rin pulled open his balcony doors and stared into the distance. Rin huffed. "That man and these damn disappearing acts!"

The same night Mizuki spoke with her in regards to Sesshomaru's proposition, Sesshomaru requested her presences in his study. They had a very long talk that night. For hours the two walked and talked, Sesshomaru even cracking a joke or two. Somehow the two ended up sitting on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the castle. That same night, Sesshomaru admitted just how proud of Rin his was:

"For years, you have accompanied this Sesshomaru faithfully. Never once questioning any decisions or request... You have heard this Sesshomaru speak very lowly of your kind, yet you continue to met and surpass all expectations. You, among the other three humans that travelled alongside my brother, have gained this Sesshomaru's respect. This Sesshomaru has watched you grow from a child, to a beautiful and highly skilled adult. You, milady, embody everything a Lady should be, and this Sesshomaru would be honored to have you represent his domain as Lady of the West and House."

It was the most Sesshomaru has ever gotten that personal with Rin, and to say it made Rin feel special was an understatement. But what really topped things was when Sesshomaru started showing up at he sparring practice with Kenta. At first he silently observed. It wasn't that she was nervous that he was there, she just couldn't tell if he was judging her or not. And considering how easily Rin could read his emotions, that was pretty nerve racking! After a few close encounters with Kenta's claws, Rin quickly learned to push Sesshomaru's presence to the back on her mind and focus on her battle with her friend. That is until she showed up to practice one day, and Kenta was nowhere to be found. Before Rin could get the words out of her mouth, Sesshomaru was charged her. It proved to be quite the show, for everyday soon after, the occupants of the castle would gather around and watch their Lord and Lady's daily sparring.

Soon each of their routines consisted of the two spending a mass amount of time together. If the two wasn't sparring, Sesshomaru would sometimes drop into her study sessions with Mizuki adding input when needed. Most of their down time was spent in the garden relaxing or on their favorite spot upon the cliff. Conversations varied from duties to recovered memories. It warmed Rin's heart to know that Sesshomaru trusted her enough to share his life memories with her. His father was a very sore topic, but there was times he would completely open up and recall tale after tale of the great Inu no Tashio. It was moments like these, Rin's heart felt light. She wasn't stupid. She knew that over the years she developed a crush on her Lord. He was strong, handsome, sweet when he wanted to be and very passionate about his ambitions. But the little moments like this made Rin feel like she was the only girl in the world.

But things started to change when Sesshomaru was called away one afternoon. The two were sitting in his chambers where Sesshomaru was recalling a story of a young Inuyasha and a baby raccoon demon, when all of a sudden Sesshomaru stopped and looked out his balcony doors. Instructing Rin to stay where she was, Sesshomaru dashed off into the night... only to return a moon cycle later and cold as ever.

The change in attitude was both shocking and alarming. Rin didn't know who took it worser; herself who in the eight year of following her lord had never seen him act in such a way, or the occupants of the house who hadn't seen him so cold and withdrawn since the death of his lord father. The death of Inu No Tashio was a huge hit to Sesshomaru and his mother's pride, and for centuries the two ruled the West with an iron grip- never once wavering with decisions or showing mercy. Insolance equaled death. Plan and simple. Rin was a smart girl, but considering she never witness this side of him, many servants, Mizuki, Kai and Kenta included, feared for Rin's life.

Their only form of relief came when Sesshomaru would disappear for long periods of time.

Rin on the other hand didn't know what to think! Her kind yet powerful demon lord went from being her best friend, to a cold and distant stranger. Hell, she could barely read him at times! There were times when he didn't want her around him, calling for a servant instead of her. Then there were times when he would simply ignore her. Rin tried to sum it up to stress. Rin had heard the rumors of an old foe returning and thought Sesshomaru was just concerned over his lands. After all, he did have a legacy to uphold. Once the demon community realized Rin was there to stay, and started to see just how skilled and intelligent she was for a human, they slowly but surely came to accept her. So Rin knew there couldn't be another "Izyaoi" situation. In fact, as the standing Lady of the West, she was an ambassador. There was many times she accompanied Yuuta and Kimiko on trips to help settle many of the disbutes that was goin on in both the demon and human villages in the land.

Rin was truly confused.

It didn't help that Inuyasha would sometimes show up with Sesshomaru... proving to only further confused everyone. All Inuyasha would say is he was as confused as the rest of us. However, Rin had a _very_ strong feeling he DID know. In fact, she KNEW he knew! Rin knew he knew that she knew but just refused to admit that he knew. Oh and Kai knew too! That she was positive of. And since Kai knew, Rin knew Kenta knew too! Sneaky bastards...

It all came to a boiling point one night that spring when Rin sensed Sesshomaru's presence enter the castle. Slowly, she slipped out of bed and made her way out her room and down the hall. The closer she got, she felt that there was something wrong. She knew her lord was there, but somehow she felt that he wasn't alone. Stopping at the study, Rin tried to focus on the other presence at the end of the hall. All of a sudden, a blast a youkai made every hair on her body stand up. Feeling terrified for the very first time, Rin took off towards her room only to run into Kai and Kenta who also felt Sesshomaru's youkai. Holding Rin close, Kenta asked Rin what happened and that's all it took for the young woman to burst out in tears.

The entire situation troubled Rin so greatly, that Mizuki made arrangments for Rin to spend some time in the East with Lady Alayia and her family. There was some things, Mizuki couldn't bring herself to tell Rin about and Lady Alayia, who was like another mother to Rin, agreed to educate Rin in a few matters.

Upon her return, she was greeted by Sesshomaru who escourted her to the garden for a small chat. He explained to Rin that he did not mean to startle her but at the time, he was just very tired and didn't feel like being bother. Rin replied, "I understand milord." Because in reality, she did. Fully. Because to put it all into perspective... Sesshomaru had a mistress.

* * *

Later that evening after dinner, Rin found herself wandering the castle with Kyo. Stopping at the staircase, Rin felt a very familar presence. Looking at Kyo, the tiger demon shook his head and walked off in the other direction. 'Probably to go bother Jaken.' Rin giggled.

Making a quick decision, Rin turnt towards the stairwell; masking her presence as she went. Rin smirked. The time spent with Lady Alayia proved to be very useful.

As graceful as a cat, Rin glided up the stairs and down her lord's hallways. Feeling for her lord's presence, she felt him in his room. Upon stopping at the doors, Rin unmasked her presence and pulled the doors opened just in time to see a dark figure dash out the open doors.

"No knocking Rin? How discourteous of you to invite yourself in without this Sesshomaru's approval."

Rin rolled her eyes. "No.. 'rude' is disappearing for days without telling anyone and making everyone worried." '_Me_ more than everyone else especially...'

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "My endevors. My business. This Sesshomaru is free to do as he sees fit."

Crossing her arms, Rin stared at him as he was stretched out under his covers topless. "Right. Whatever you say _milord_..." Turning around, Rin made her way out his chambers leaving his doors wide open.

* * *

Making her way out the castle, Rin made her way around the property until she ran into Shina and Kimiko at the fountain. The two were laughing at Kyo, who was chasing Jaken around the field.

Looking up at their new guest, Shina's smiled dropped. "Uh oh... what happened?" Kimiko nodded.

"I decided to go check on Sesshomaru after dinner..."

"Ooh! I feel a story coming on!" Patting the spot between her and Kimiko, Shina turned towards the engraged teen grinning.

Kimiko rubbed Rin's back. "Did you see something or did he snap again?"

Rin sighed. "I saw _her_." The two gasped.

"You did!"

"Ohh do you know her? What did she look like? It was Etsuko wasn't it? It had to be her! Ooh I knew that bitch was freaky! Even her _name_-"

"It wasn't Etsuko!" Rin yelled. Kimiko started laughing.

"Shina how in the world could it have been Etsuko when she's MATED... to Hisoka at that."

Shina shrugged. "Hey, this is a whole new generation of demons were talking about ok. These new ones run on a completely different thought pattern."

Kimiko shook her head. "So... did you see her?"

Rin frowned. "No. I just seen a blur go out the window."

Shina shoulders dropped. "You got me all excited for that! Really? Really Rin?"

"Are you sure it was someone? It could've been the drapes moving." Kimiko replied.

Rin gave Kimiko a pointed look. Kimiko smiled sheepishly. "Point taken... hehe?" Rin shook her head and sighed.

"But at least I know now. No more wondering... But why sneak around? It's his castle. And why hide that from ME!"

"Well for one, he's Lord of these lands... AND now your LADY of these same lands... even though your not his mate, I guess it's kinda like a courtesy thing? I don't know... In all truths, he should be allowed to bring his mistress to the FRONT DOOR... and no one could say anything about it because it's his domain, his castle, his life." Shina nodded while Rin sighed.

"That's true. I think it is more of the courtesy thing. He's young, by demon years of course, and unmated. Did you know that before Koga mated with Ayame, she founded out Koga had twenty-eight concubines?"

Both Rin and Kimiko's mouth dropped. "No way..."

"Please tell me Sesshomaru doesn't have that many..." Rin mumbled as she buried her head in her hands.

Kimiko shook her head. "That many? Sesshomaru doesn't have ANY. All the concubines his lord father had, his mother had beheaded in the market... naked... and infront of everyone. Sesshomaru thinks it's disgraceful to bed a concubine."

"Yet he's sleeping around..."

"Shina!"

"I'm just saying.!"

Rin shook her head. "Ughh... I hate this... Why has everything gotten so complicated!" Patting her depressed friend's back, Kimiko looked at Shina who was staring at their friend sympathically.

"We're sorry Rin. We know how much you care for him."

Rin knew she shouldn't have cared. She knew how she _felt_ didn't matter... but it wasn't as though she could help it. She was a female after all and Sesshomaru was very handsome male. Before the sneaking around, Sesshomaru chose her above all others to spend his time with. It was wierd goin from that to... this in such a short period of time. She's wasn't completely innocent. She had 'that talk' with Mizuki when she was ten, and a even more detailed one with Lady Alayia a short while after that. Girl talk with her best friends only helped add to the database.

Rin couldn't hide the fact and everyone knew. When she was younger, she turned down a good handful of proposals from young men, human and demon alike, who were bold enough to ask Sesshomaru for her hand. That is... if he approved of course. Each time she denied them, and each time Sesshomaru asked why, she would reply the same. "I'm marrying for love."

"And if this Sesshomaru demands it?"

"Then i'll run away." would be her cheeky response. Needless to say, it became a inside joke between the two.

Rin sighed again "I'm going for a run with Kyo."

"Be safe Rin."

"We love you."

Callin her companion over, Rin climbed onto his back and the two took off to the skies. Relaxing, Rin closed her eyes and smiled as the wind blew through her air. The two flew for awhile until the tiger demon came to a stop ontop of Rin's favorite cliff.

Settling down, Rin buried her face in Kyo fur and started crying. "I feel like a big baby Kyo. God I feel so stupid... "

They stayed like that for awhile, Rin crying and Kyo nuzzling her cheek. It wasn't until the moon was high in the sky that Rin fell asleep. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded the two. When the light died down, a pair of arms gently wrapped around the young woman. Kyo sighed as his long black hair fell over his shoulders as he held her close. "Your not stupid Rin... everything will work out. I'll always be here for you..." Picking her up, he lept off the cliff running towards the castle in the distance.

* * *

Well... LOL Oh and incase you were wondering, Etsuko means 'Child of Delight'. Get it? =)

R&R please!


End file.
